Sever
by 100 Doge Army
Summary: Imagine, for a moment, you wake up to the sound of a war. You're saved by a Tenno that doesn't seem to like you. Your Cephalon... is helpful in every way that doesn't matter, and, let's face it, you're not really sure what to do. You just got out of a Cryopod. What do you do? Write this story so you don't get writer's block. Enjoy!


Wheel of addiction, turn turn turn, tell me the way my soul will burn...

Welcome back to The Puppy Schwag's fanfiction corner, where I write bleh works and pass them off as though they're actually something of quality. The points don't matter, as usual! What we have here is a product of me playing Warframe for a week or so and falling in WUVS WITH IT. Xbox One, before you ask, I do not have a PC capable of running that sheat. I have especially fallen in love with the Kubrow.

*launches into a long tirade about how adorable his widdle Kubrow puppy was*

Anyway, this is what happens when my friends on Frame encourage me to write things. Also, when I get mad about Defense missions not shelling out anything worth a-

Enjoy the read.

* * *

What is this feeling?

-I can't feel my head. Is it pain?-

Where is my weapon...

-I grasp at air, my arm doesn't move. How...-

What of our Masters?

-What masters?-

The Masters.

-We have no masters.-

But why?

-I cannot remember...-

* * *

I am roused from my slumber by a red light. It assaults my eyes as they adjust to the surroundings. I cannot move, and the light still flashes. Would it stop if I moved? Do I know anything about where I am? I try to look around, but I cannot move my head all that well. I see spaces of glass, or something, in between bars of some kind of metal. It's colored red by the lights flashing around me. A voice repeats something, but I can't pick it out. My hearing isn't working correctly. But my eyes are. I cannot see what it is I'm supposed to be in because of the light, and my limited movement.

Then the world opens with a hiss. Steam billows around me as the strange... Thing opens up. My eyes are soon assaulted by a new light, brighter and lighter than the red lights of the strange thing I'm in. I squint, despite being able to see in this light. As soon as it opens enough, the sound of gunfire reaches my ears. It's not far off. It's close. Is that why the lights were flashing? I feel a bit of energy return to me, and I start to sit up. A grunt sounds off to my left, and I look carefully over at the noise.

What I see gives me pause. The sight is of a pair of green... Masses of... Something. They're large, and that green seems to be armor. The back is larger than the rest, and makes them appear mutated... Whatever they are. The green armor seems to cover up a black suit underneath, and from what I can tell, they are not looking at me. Their shoulders jerk back in time with gunfire, and I presume they're shooting at something.

A second later, they're knocked back by something large. No, not large; powerful. I see that they are wearing helmets, protecting them as well as they can. They fall back as the object comes to a rest, and one begins to stir. The other does not. My view of the object- I see it's a fellow organism, maybe- is not as clear, as the one rising is in front of me. He fires a few times, but ceases as a blade crashes down and severs his arm. He screams in agony, blood spurting out of the wound, before he's soon silenced as the blade meets his flesh once more. He falls in two, and I can finally see this strange person.

His entire being exuded power. Top to bottom. His body was covered in an armor I don't recall, but feel familiar with. The plating shines black as his chest moves, releasing a breath he probably didn't think he was holding. The light above makes it seem lighter. Golden trim adorns the black and follows it around the edges, making it seem divine if not for the darkness. The space I recognize as a suit-like area is a lighter color, grey-ish with lines of yellow trailing up to his chest. It's tight, as is the rest, which follows the same scheme. A name for it comes to me before I can think.

"Rhino." I breathe. The suit- no... Frame. It's a Warframe. The Frame looks to me, as if in surprise, and I see its helmet. It's rather sleek, and angled, and its eyes- if you could call them eyes- glowed the same yellow as its abdomen. It- he, as that's a male Frame- seems as though it was damaged. It's surrounded by a blue light as I think that, and it fades as... Something happens to it. That's when I hear it.

-Tenno.- The voice in my head... But it wasn't my voice. It was female, like mine, but softer. Mature... Well. Not too mature. Gentle. I listen to it. -You're awake. That's... Okay. I'll inform the Tenno before you of the new plan.- She continues. I don't know what this plan is. I don't even know why I'm here. In the silence, I rise to my feet and take a ginger step out, feeling my facilities return to me, however slowly. I look around. I seem to be in some kind of arena, or outpost. Maybe a command center? I question how I know the names of any of those things when I don't know what they are. The area is covered in flags carrying an emblem I don't know. Green moss contrasts with the strange metal I'm standing on, and gives it a more... Natural feel. A few doorways give way to paths leading away from where I awoke. I presume this had some kind of military application. How do I know that?

I'm interrupted by the Rhino nearby letting out a growl. I glance over to see it hunched over, just a bit. It's staring at me. He's staring at me. I wonder if I woke up with bedhead. What's bedhead? I put that aside and stare back, confused before the female voice chimes in again.

-He will escort you to your Liset. It has to be nearby. I'll start looking for it.- She says, and I nod, though she can't see it. I take a moment to take in the area around me, including the Rhino, and stop once he draws a weapon. An axe. A large axe that I can't place a name to. He spins it idly and swings it into a wall, grunting as the blade lodges itself in the metal. Satisfied, he pulls it out, and draws a rifle from his back. I don't recognize the make. I can tell what's what; the magazine is on the bottom, and is strangely curved and bulbous. The barrel is flanked by four strange supports, and is wrapped in what looks to be cloth or tape. I look away from it to a corpse, which seems to have the same rifle... No. It does. The rifle in the Rhino's hands is colored black, and its lights glow yellow. The tape is white instead of tan.

He notices my stare, and then straightens up. Did he hear something? I'm answered again as he growls in anger, but nods in resignation. He reaches down to his leg, where a second firearm is waiting. He draws it and twirls it idly before flipping it, grasping the barrel, and holding it out to me. I take it hesitantly, and test its weight. The design looks familiar, though I don't recall it being so black colored. The lights, as well, are yellow, instead of... Blue, was it? The grip is white, and I find it rather charming. I look up at him, and he turns away, drawing his axe again. The woman speaks up.

-Tenno. Follow your comrade to your Liset. Your Frame's system's aren't fully booted yet, and you need to get to your Liset. I've located it hiding near a Grineer forward outpost. Now go.- She ordered, her tone never wavering. My new partner nods, and motioned for me to follow him. He leaves the circular area I woke up in, and I follow close behind him. Before me, small numbers appear. A number, 6, over 0. A name appears over it. Vasto. That was the weapon, I assume. I hold it tightly as I realize that he gave me no ammo. I think to bring it up, but he is irritated. I know not why. I get the feeling I don't want to know. I stay quiet and follow him.

* * *

As I trail behind him, as a beast's tail, I look him over. Specifically, the weapons on him. His rifle, the one the... Grineer have... is gripped in his hands. He holds it well, like he knows. Of course he knows. I turn my attention to his back. There, a large war axe rests, colored similarly to his armor. It's nearly as tall as I am. I fear what would happen should that blade meet some unfortunate enemy of his. Hopefully, I will not be that enemy. My eyes travel back down to the... Vasto in my grip. I find it odd, how this one was given to me, instead of any other weapon he has, but I fail to question it and move on.

I lend my eyes around. The land should be pretty. All around me are shades of green, and things that I can't recall the name too. I have to force myself to focus on walking so that I do not fall behind and get lost. I can't recall the name of anything here, except for the Tenno in front of me- his frame, at least- and the weapon I have in my hand. But I know that all of this- this... nature- is beautiful. I cannot wonder why this could ever be a warzone.

But along with the life, I see the artificial makings of a military. Infused with the rock and plants are steel and various consoles and containers of the things that fuel a soldier. We walk through a few strange emplacements, cave systems made where they should not have been. A strange symbol, a block with a wedge cut out, and a square in its place, adorns the metal at random points. The Rhino pays it no mind. He does not seem to care. All of this is too strange. It screams of death, of ruin of a place that once had life on it. I feel a stirring of something in my chest. I suppose it's anger, or something of the like. I grip the Vasto tighter and turns my eyes to the Rhino.

I get a face-full of armor instead. I stumble back once I run into him, luckily avoiding an axe handle to the face. I'm about to protest his sudden pause before he lowers to one knee, and I see what brings him pause. From where we are, in a strange, lighted tunnel made by these strange beings, we can see just where the Lotus- that was her name, I recall- has led us.

The area is open, yes. From what I can tell, it could hold any number of things. We seem to be looking into some large opening in the rock. Like a large cave that leads nowhere. A dead end, if not for this tunnel we're in. It would look nice, if not for the really... Really large outpost that was situated there. Floating above a rocky doom below was a web of platforms, suspended by each other. Or a pillar below, if so necessary. Some seem to float on nothing. I find it odd, but I do not ask, nor do I stare for too long. Bridges and staircases lead from one to the other, and at the far end, a large, circular platform rests, held up by a helpful rock nearby. Messes of containers and consoles and cans of what I assume are munitions are strewn about the platforms, with one main one near the center.

The worst part is that nearly every inch of it is covered with moving armor. Grineer.

And my ship is at the other end of all that.

I look to the Rhino next to me, and see him rise and draw his rifle.

I feel anger.

It's not my anger.

* * *

Review it if you've got the time. :D I'll have some fun writing this along with Street View. I won't put down any concrete dates for updates, since school is rapidly approaching its end, and I'm gonna have more time to do fewer things.

As always, stay awesome. Next up, comes C2 of Street View. Let's see what kind of crap I put out...


End file.
